The major objectives of this proposal are to: l) provide the opportunity for highly qualified minority students to attend the meetings of the American Physiological Society; and 2) encourage them to pursue professional careers in the biomedical sciences. In order to accomplish these objectives, the continuation and expansion of a five-pronged program is proposed. This program is based upon the successful APS-NIDDK Travel Fellowships for Minority Participants and adds a new recruitment component to specifically increase the participation of Native American students in the program and, subsequently, in biomedical careers. The Travel Fellowships facilitate the attendance of minority students and faculty at APS meetings, including the Spring Experimental Biology meeting which is attended by approximately 12,000 scientists and provides an opportunity for physiologists to interact with scientists from other areas of the biomedical sciences. NIDDK Travel Fellows will be provided with a mentor and will participate in several special sessions to orient them to the meeting program and to provide them with information on research opportunities for minorities. Inclusion of faculty members at MARC and MBRS-eligible institutions in this programs is designed to help stimulate the research efforts of faculty and to upgrade science teaching at these institutions. NIDDK Travel Fellows will also be selected to attend the APS Fall Conferences. Both of these meeting formats provide the opportunity for closer interaction between students and scientists. A final objective is to provide an opportunity for high school science teachers from minority schools to experience the excitement of research during a 10-week summer research program. The research program is designed to stimulate the interest of the teacher's students in the research process. The host institution/laboratory acts as a resource during the school years. These programs will be advertised in The Physiologist, through direct mailing to all MARC and MBRS-eligible institutions, and promotion in appropriate education journals. Applications for the program will be reviewed by the Porter Physiology Development Committee, the APS Minority Programs Committee.